Hot glue dispensers have been utilized for dispensing hot glues for use as an adhesive. The hot glue dispensers, which are often called glue guns, have been made as a single units which have a heater section which is permanently mounted to a dispenser section. The dispenser sections of the hot glue dispensers have included a glue feeder assembly and a pistol grip handle. If a person using such a glue dispenser wished to dispense two different types of glue from a single dispenser, such as glues having different colors, thicknesses or other properties, the first type of glue stick had to be removed from within the hot glue dispenser and any remaining glue discharged from within the glue dispenser prior to inserting and dispensing the second type of glue.
Hot glue dispensers typically include resistive heating elements which are heated to elevated temperatures for melting glue sticks. These elevated temperatures pose hazards to persons if the heating elements are not enclosed within a thermally protective housing. Additionally, electrical current is necessary for the heating elements to operate. Persons utilizing hot glue dispensers may also suffer injury if they touch hot electrical contacts for providing electrical power to the resistive heating elements.